


[Podfic] Physical

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, English Accent, M/M, Medical Kink, Podfic, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: "All this time, all his efforts, and he’d had it all backwards; Sherlock is capable of sexual arousal (even with company), but it’s the clinical touch that stimulates him rather than the sexual one."





	[Podfic] Physical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boeshane42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boeshane42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Physical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261313) by [Boeshane42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boeshane42/pseuds/Boeshane42). 



> Music: Revolve by Paul Mottram
> 
> I invite you to spend half an hour with me amongst the delicious words of Boeshane42. Many of you, who have listened for a little while, will be aware that I have the softest spot for Dr John. Especially when he is doctoring. Even when Sherlock is not sick. Maybe *especially* when Sherlock is not sick. Lots of buttons pressed for me here (if that's not TMI!! LOL).  
> Thank you, Boeshane, for your permission to podfic; I had the best fun!

 


End file.
